


A Bouquet of Various Flowers (A Collection of Drabbles)

by NanixErka



Series: Nell and the Company She Keeps [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, Light Angst, More tags to be added, Nonbinary Character, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slow Burn, Stephen Strange and Sherlock Homes are twins, Twin AU, flash thompson is complicated, she/they, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Various OC insert ficlets and drabbles. Enjoyyyyyy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You would be amazed how much self indulgent shit i write, seriously

The first time Nell met Eugene “Flash” Thompson was not the real “first time” they had met

In fact, they’d met quite a few times in the years before they “met” 

At 12, Eugene was just a smart kid with overworking parents who he was reasonably sure loved him, but were never around. He wished he was being hyperbolic (his mother loved when he used big words like that). When he woke up, they were gone, and bu the time they got home he was in bed. By the time he was 12, they’d downgraded his nanny to part-time - as Eugene had always been a well-behaved child. 

But one night, after Misses Erica left - he decided to change that. He sneaked out, and followed directions he got online to a late night robot fight club. 

It was the coolest thing the preteen had ever seen… until the robot that lost the 3rd fight straight up exploded. He would up with a cut on his bicep so bad that he was starting to get scared at the amount of blood staining his shirt. 

The whole venue was in a tizzy, and little Eugene scrambled his way out , doing what any not-dumb kid would do - he went to the hospital. 

Flushing General was closest, and had what his school nursed called a “pro bono” room, where anyone could get simple emergency medical help for free - funded through a city grant and donations. The city nurse had told all the kids about it for some reason. So, Eugene walked in, holding his arm. 

There weren’t a whole lot of people there at 11PM on a Tuesday. 

The nurse at the desk stared at him, before calling out “Nell! We’ve got a young one!” 

“How-” The called nurse - Nell - appeared and looked down at Eugene “Oh my. That’s not good” 

Nell was much younger than the nurse behind the counter, with short, curly hair that reminded Eugene of Shirley Temple - but brown. 

“It doesn’t hurt a lot” he blurted. 

“.. Well thank god for small mercies” She responded. “Follow me, darling” She motioned to the hall, and he obediently followed. 

He was patched up quietly, as the nurse attempted small talk. 

“What’re you doing out this late, hm?” she questioned lightly as she got out the bandages and such

“Wh-what’s it to you?” Eugene stammered out in defense. All he got from her was a raised eyebrow. 

“Just trying to make conversation, hun” 

Eugene just looked away. 

“... Got a name I can call you?” 

“... Flash” 

“Flash? You sound dangerous” She lightly joked. Flash tilted his head 

“What? I’m not I just… it’s a nickname” 

“Well, you can call me Nell, if you like” She offered as she finished up bandaging him “There you go” 

“Uh,,, thank you miss… nurse… Nell” 

Nell chuckled “You’re very welcome. Now, be careful getting home, okay?” 

The boy nodded, and didn’t even bother to say goodnight or goodbye as he raced out. 

Somehow, he didn’t get caught. 

And so, began a bi-monthly arrangement. He _loved_ the robot fights, but he almost always ended up hurting himself or getting hurt by flying mechanical parts. 

And then he’d be at Flushing General

And Nell would give him a hand. 

They built up what could be called a friendship, if “talking vaguely for 10 minutes” counted as such. But Flash did, and that's why he’d often boast to the kids at school that the “Nurses at flushing know me” - insinuating that he got in actual fights, not skimmed at robotic ones. 

This went on for well over 3 years. High school came, and he started competing in the robotics competitions rather than just watching. 

Poor Nell nearly had a heart attack when he showed up one day with a cut on his face so bad his eye was shut. 

“What the- how the hell did you even get this, Eugene?” She scolded - he’d told her his real name ages ago 

“Hey it was just my first real fight, okay! I mean, I won!” 

“How, by blowing it up?” 

His lack of answer was enough for Nell, who huffed and treated the wound without much fuss

“... I won’t say its not a decent strategy, but figure out a different one. I’m attached to you, you little rascal” Nell chuckled a bit. Eugene smiled slightly. 

Eugene was honestly pretty happy with the situation. High school still sucked, but at least he had the league, and Nell, for what it’s worth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just... crack treated seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing a new ship lmao

Nell had been to the UK a few times, back when she was in nursing school. She’d had a friend studying abroad, and went to visit for a week or so at a time. That's when she met him. 

Holmes. 

She never meant to befriend him, really. She’d been an auxiliary witness - ending up targeted and his friend, John, saved her ass. So, the three of them exchanged emails. 

The correspondence was always thorough, and as the years went on, she went back to visit the two of them every chance she had - since, due to… reasons .. Holmes was on the no-fly list. 

But then after… Thanos, in 2024, his ban was lifted and - with John complaining that he had to stay for work - Holmes booked a flight to New York. 

The reunion was nice - with a brief hug and an invite for dinner. 

While at dinner, she finally said 

“You know, you look eerily similar to another guy i’m friends with”

“Who, Thor?” he smirked at his own joke, causing her to snort. 

“No. Stephen Strange” 

The almost spit-take Holmes did answered a question Nell didn’t even think to ask. 

“... Based on that reaction, I’m assuming you know him” 

Holmes cleared his throat “... Indeed” 

“Please tell me you’re twins”

Holmes didn’t answer, and all Nell did was giggle

“Holy shit!” The giggles turned into laughter “you have a twin! And i _know him!_ ”

He grunted and attempted to change the subject, but Nell refused to - eventually cajoling him into visiting his estranged brother. 

They were greeted at the door by Wong - whose double take he did upon seeing Holmes made Nell burst out laughing. 

“Me too, Wong. It’s good to see you” She kissed the wizard on the cheek and walked in - Holmes staying close behind and keeping his lips shut. She saw that he’d gone into what she called “Analysis mode” 

The quietness did not last. 

“ What on earth has Stephen done since his descent into absurdity?” 

“Many things, Sherlock” 

Holmes head snapped in the direction of the voice, and Nell smiled

“Good evening, Strange”

“Bounacci” Stephen nodded - exchanging one cheek kiss with the nurse. 

And so, there they were - the twin together again, sipping tea and retelling their relationship to the nurse drinking raspberry chai between them. 

As it turned out, they were in fact twins, whose parents (the Holmes) separated early and had joint custody of their children (they had other siblings??? Nell was unaware of all but Donna). Stephen had legally changed his last name to Strange (their mother’s last name) and stopped visiting their father in England, estranging himself after Donna passed. 

They’d hardly spoken since. 

“Huh” Nell commented “That’s… a lot” 

Holmes, for his part, seemed amused by her reaction 

“Indeed… Nevertheless, it is good to see that you are… doing well, after your accident, Stephen” 

“.. Same to you, Sherlock” The wizard responded. 

“Oh, SHIT!” Nell stared at her phone as she stood “Holmes, i’m gonna be late for work! Oh, fuck” She rambled a bit as she gathered her things “Do you need help getting back to your hotel?” She asked- ever considerate. 

“I’ll manage, Nell” The detective assured. “Get to work. We’ll talk later.” 

She smiled gratefully, and rushed out without a goodbye. 

“ … So, were you going to mention your gigantic crush, or…” Holmes commented, eyes falling back on his brother once the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse appreciation week

It had been a pretty decent day, all things considered. There were donuts in the break room, cards in the foyer, and a general air of appreciation for the nurses at Flushing General hospital to kick off nurse appreciation week. 

Nell, particularly, was greeted at the end of her shift by Peter, who was holding the most ostentatious bouquet they’d ever seen. It was big enough that they only recognized him by his shoes.

They let out an awkward laugh

“Peter?” 

“Uh, these were pre-purchased by uh, by Tony… There was a note - he wanted you to come up to the cabin for uh, Nurse appreciation week” 

His tone wavered. 

“I figured I’d still extend the invite - Mrs Stark said - “ 

They held up their hand to stop him, and his shoulders caved in just a little “I’d love to, Pete” They assured. “Let’s just.. Drop those off at my place, first” 

The two of them were mostly quiet on the brief subway ride to her apartment, and Nell placed the bouquet into an extra large vase she’d bought as a decoration a few years prior. She assumed that Tony had meant for that- since he’d been there and had suggested the crystalline thing, which they found both funny and sweet 

Nell gently touched the flowers for a few moments, letting their mind wander “He did this… every year.” they commented “Went to some local flower shop and went absolutely batshit.” 

Peter almost chuckled, and Nell looked back with a sad, almost forlorn smile

“Come on, lets get upstate. I think you and I are in need of Morgan hugs” Nell commented, an arm going around Peter’s shoulders. She didn’t comment on how right-yet-wrong it felt. He should be older, taller, _happier_..... but the slouch of his shoulders and pain in his eyes told them that he was still the right age for their comfort. 

They left the home quietly, the flowers taking in the warm sun from their windows


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *It begins*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post this, shit is gonna be getting a bit nonlinear lmao

Nell had come when he called, just like she said she would. 

Like most people in his life, he couldn’t really see why she was such a steadfast friend. 

But there she was, bandaging his dominant arm in Wong’s absence. 

“You’re a trouble magnet, Strange” she commented - no negativity in her tone. He watched her carefully. 

Her wild, curling hair was kept back with a bright yellow hair band that matched the bright blue of her scrubs. Her thick frames were falling down the bridge of her nose as she focused on applying the gauze to the wound. He couldn’t see her eyes from his angle, but could see the curve of her lashes and the furrow of her brow as she stared at the medical tape. 

“Cannot help it, Nell” He reasoned “Risk of the work”

“Mmhm” she paused to look up at him “Wonder where I’ve heard that one before”

His own brow furrowed as they briefly met eyes, and she looked back down to finish dressing his arm. 

“I cannot stop Nell, for the same reason as everyone else”

She simply sighed. He knew she’d resigned to this years ago

“... Did you and Thor reconcile before he left?” 

“In a way, yes” She answered “Said if I was still single when he gets back he’ll take me to dinner”

“Oh?”

Strange knew that Nell’s fingers were nowhere near his pulse point, but he felt his nerves fray anyway. 

“But until then, I’m just the go-to-avenger-and-small-time-superhero-nurse” She chuckled “Single and not super interested in going to mingle” 

Stephen prayed to the ancients that he didn’t look as disappointed as he felt. 

“Tired of the dating scene, then?” He managed as she started gently wrapping the gauze pads with medical tape. 

“Heh, kinda feels like it’s tired of me, really” She explained “I tried dating after Thor and I broke up but… I dunno, I guess I’m not as interesting as Thor thought I was?” 

Stephen knew that was bullshit, but she kept talking, starting to put a wrap over the wound. It was a bit overkill, but he didn’t really mind. 

“Never got calls back, and when I did they were just interested in Avengers shit” She sighed. 

“... I’m sorry” 

“Pff, as if it’s your fault” 

“You have my sympathies, then”

She smiled, and his pulse fluttered again “Thanks” 

“For the record, anyone who thinks that you, of all people, are dull, might need an examination from yours truly” He noted, and she snorted out a laugh in response. 

“God, I forget that you’re such a dork” she chidded lightly. 

Once she finished, she looked up at him from where she’d been kneeling. “Alright, it’s all patched up. Don’t think I need to tell you how to take care of it, Doctor” 

His free hand - trembling, as it always did - moved up to brush the stray hair from the right side of her face. He’d done it before, in preparation to leave a chaste, polite peck on the cheek as thanks “You do not, but thank you, Nell” 

“It’s my pleasure, Stephen” She responded with a soft smile, her age showing in her eyes. 

His hand lingered at the side of her face, daring for just a second to indulge in the curve of her jaw, the curl of her hair, the softness of her cheek. 

She caught him off guard when her head leaned into his hand. 

He would look back at this and wonder if it was more her or him that took a hint - but he saw an invitation and took the chance. His hand moved to the back of her head, and pulled her in. 

The kiss wasn’t long, but it was sweet, light and refreshing. He refused to overstay his welcome, parting after a few seconds.   
And all they did was stare at one another - Stephen imagining that he was about as red as she was. 

It was probably a solid minute before either of them made a sound, and it was Nell - making a very intelligent “uh” noise that nearly made the doctor laugh, but he didn’t get the chance. 

“Oh, Finally” 

The two sharply looked left, where Wong was stand in the doorway with a smug smile on his face.


End file.
